Uma nova chance
by Renata MF
Summary: Vegeta quer uma nova chance para fazer a coisa certa, será que ele conseguirá?


Alguns anos já haviam se passado desde os eventos de Majin Buu... a paz reinava na Terra, todos os guerreiros Z viviam suas vidas tranquilas... algumas dessas vidas até tranquilas demais. Goku, no seu lar na Montanha Paozu, continuava sua rotina de treinos loucos todos os dias, a maioria das vezes acompanhado por Goten (agora com 11 anos e um pouco mais mimado do que costumava ser quando era criando apenas pela mãe), quando este não estava estudando, mas até a própria Chichi admitia que seu filho mais novo não era tão inteligente quanto o mais velho. Falando em filho mais velho dos Son, Gohan estava para terminar sua faculdade de engenharia, saindo o melhor de sua turma e já tendo lugar para um mestrado. Ele já estava pensando em casamento com Videl, a filha do Mr. Satan... a família Son, como sempre, rapidinha em se comprometer... Yamcha ainda morava na Cidade do Oeste e ganhava sua vida fazendo bicos aqui e ali com Pual. Sempre aparecia na Corporação Capsula para dar o ar da graça (e irritar Vegeta que ainda não acreditava que Bulma tinha passado uma década com aquele franguinho que só a traia...). Piccolo mantinha sua vida pacata no Templo Sagrado de Kami Sama, para alguém que já foi muito mal, ele virou mesmo um santo. Tenshinhan e Chaoz mantinham aquela distância que sempre mantinham, mas de vez em quando davam notícias (por insistência dos amigos que não queriam perder contato). Mestre Kame sempre na sua ilha, juntamente com Kulilin, 18 e a filha deles formavam uma família bem incomum, dado o fato de que 18 apesar de ter se tornado uma boa pessoa, ainda tinha um gênio irritável e era BEM MAIS FORTE que os outros dois homens que moravam com ela... Bulma, Vegeta e Trunks continuavam sua vida na Cidade do Oeste, junto com os pais de Bulma e Oolong. Ali que se via a maior mudança entre todos os fortes Guerreiros Z: Vegeta.

Era um domingo à noite, por volta de 22h, no dia anterior havia sido a festa de aniversário de 12 anos de Trunks... Bulma queria ter feito uma festa enorme com tudo que que tivesse direito, com espetáculo, show pirotécnico e tudo o mais que ela pudesse pensar, mas Trunks não era como ela nesse quesito. Nesse ponto era parecido com seu pai, não gostava de festas nem de ostentações, então foi uma festa simples, para os amigos deles e dos pais e pronto. Bulma terminava seu banho quente noturno enquanto revivia mentalmente feliz os acontecimentos do dia anterior... era incrível que Trunks já tivesse 12 anos, uau... O tempo passava mesmo rápido, parecia ontem que ela descobriu que estava grávida... Ela saiu do chuveiro, pegou sua toalha felpuda e começou a se enxugar, enrolou-se na mesma toalha e foi em direção ao enorme closet do quarto que dividia com Vegeta. Enorme por causa das coisas dela, é claro... ele tinha apenas um pedacinho do closet para ele, não que Vegeta se importasse com isso, ele só achava estranho ela precisar de tantas coisas... Bulma vestiu uma delicada calcinha de algodão branca e uma camisola de cetim de seda rosa com alças. Ela saiu em direção ao também enorme quarto que ocupava com Vegeta para ver uma cena que não costumava ver com tanta frequência...

Vegeta as noites ou ficava lendo algum livro (um hábito humano que ele desenvolveu e simplesmente adorava) ou estava vendo alguma coisa na TV (menos comum que ele está lendo, mesmo assim ele curtia um UFC, boxe ou até mesmo filmes de kung fu). Mas desta vez Bulma o encontrou deitado no lado que ele sempre dormia (o esquerdo) na cama king size dos dois, vestindo as roupas que ele usava para dormir: um shorts folgado de algodão preto que ia até quase os joelhos e uma camisa também de algodão branca bem folgada, ele estava olhando fixamente para o teto, com as mãos na nuca e uma expressão séria no rosto. Não era a expressão séria de antigamente (que ele ainda usava em público), arrogante e desdenhoso muitas vezes, não... na presença dela e de Trunks ele se permitia relaxar, ser alguém que só os dois membros de sua família conheciam. Mas era mais séria do Bulma teria esperado, isso é verdade... achando muito estranho, ela sentou-se ao lado dele da cama e perguntou:

\- Algum problema, Dgita? – ela só o chamava assim carinhosamente quando estavam os dois, por mais calmo e tranquilo que ele estivesse, Bulma não ousaria mostrar essa parte dele a outras pessoas, ele ficaria furioso (não que ela tivesse medo dele ou dele fazer algo de ruim, porque ele não faria... mas eles iriam ter uma briga daquelas e se ela podia evitar, por que não?). Ele olhou para ela e sua expressão suavizou-se, Vegeta então sorriu para ela de leve e disse:

\- Não, só estou pensando.

\- Ah é? – Bulma respondeu, ela deitou-se encostando-se nele, colocando sua cabeça encostada no ombro dele. – O que você estava pensando? – Vegeta automaticamente ao sentir a cabeça dela sob sua pele, tirou uma de suas mãos detrás da cabeça e passou-a ao redor da cintura de sua esposa, colocando-a ainda mais perto dele. Abaixando a cabeça, ele deu um beijo carinhoso, mas rápido nos lábios dela. Vegeta podia ODIAR demonstrações públicas de afeto e só havia beijado Bulma na frente de outras pessoas no dia do casamento deles, mas quando estavam somente eles dois, ele não se retraía.

\- O aniversário de Trunks me fez pensar e refletir sobre muita coisa... – ele respondeu vagamente. Bulma sabia que Vegeta não era de falar mas ela sentia no ar ao redor deles com um certo peso, uma certa tensão que só podia significar que seu marido estava sofrendo alguma coisa dentro da cabeça dele. Ela não gostava de vê-lo sofrer, na cabeça de Bulma, Vegeta já havia sofrido o suficiente por muitas pessoas, não precisava sofrer mais... o que era bem verdade.

\- Sobre o que? – Bulma questionou, olhando para os o fundo dos olhos negros dele. Vegeta olhou novamente para o teto e respirou fundo soltando o ar pela boca. Ele então virou-se de lado, aconchegando Bulma mais próxima a ele ainda, abraçando-a pela cintura e colocando sua cabeça no pescoço dela, inalando seu cheiro... ah, como aquele cheiro fazia bem a ele... um cheiro doce de flores misturado com o shampoo de pêssego do cabelo recém lavado dela.

\- Eu não sei se eu consigo falar... – Ele falou ainda com a cabeça encostada no pescoço dela, deixando sua voz levemente abafada. – E se eu conseguir... você pode não gostar. – Bulma alisou os cabelos negros e macios dele com carinho.

\- Ei... – Bulma falou enquanto colocava a mão no queixo dele, fazendo-o olhar para ela. Ela estava sorrindo para ele, aquele sorriso doce que fazia os lindos olhos azuis dela brilharem. – Eu sempre falo para o Trunks que ele pode me falar qualquer coisa que esteja incomodando-o, e o mesmo vale para você, Dgita, a gente tá junto há tanto tempo, por que seria diferente? – Ele deu uma leve risada e colocou novamente o rosto no pescoço, dando um leve beijo naquela pele macia. Por que não? Isso aliviaria o peso no coração dele e se Bulma já havia perdoado até a loucura dele que foi ser dominado por Babidi por vontade própria, ela entenderia, pelo menos ele achava que sim.

\- Tá bom, mas não tenha pena de mim, ok? – Ele respondeu enquanto se sentava na cama, colocando suas pernas em posição de borboleta. Bulma se sentou também, em cima dos próprios joelhos e respondeu:

\- OK... – ela apenas disse para fazê-lo falar, mas estava bem preocupada com o que poderia vir a seguir. O que raios estava acontecendo com ele?

\- Desde ontem, eu fiquei me perguntando se eu realmente mereço essa vida que eu tenho. – Vegeta falou olhando para os próprios pés. Bulma arregalou os olhos, mas não falou nada, sabendo perfeitamente que quando ele falava, era melhor deixar ele terminar, pois se fosse interrompido ele podia ficar com raiva e enterrar ainda mais fundo seus sentimentos. – Acordamos ontem, nós dois, muito felizes não é, foi aniversário de 12 anos do Trunks mas não era só isso, foi nosso aniversário de casamento também – ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu de leve para ela, Bulma devolveu o sorriso para ele. Sim, eles haviam se casado no aniversário de 2 anos de Trunks, então no dia anterior eles fizeram 10 anos de casados. Eles haviam acordado, dado parabéns um ao outro (eles não trocavam presentes nessa data, já que preferiam focar no aniversário do filho), foram até o quarto do filho dá parabéns a ele e então saíram os 3 para tomar café da manhã numa padaria bem chique próxima a Corporação Cápsula. – E eu vi o quanto eu, um sujeito que já matou tanta gente por pura diversão, que já explorou e explodiu planetas, que já fui cruel ao extremo com todo tipo de ser vivo, que já até ameacei te matar em Namekusei (caso você não se lembre, eu lembro... e me arrepia pensar que eu poderia ter feito isso sem dó nem piedade), passei metade da minha vida numa briga sem sentido querendo ser melhor que Kakaroto, quando no fundo eu sempre sabia que ele era melhor que eu e que não conseguiria, usando sempre a desculpa de ser o Príncipe dos Sayiajins para passar por cima de tudo e de todos, incluindo você... as coisas que eu fiz com você, e com o Trunks também no passado... nossa, eu não dei a mínima quando você falou que estava grávida, deixei você passar por esse período sozinha, eu não admitia mas eu me importava com você, mas esse maldito orgulho era maior do que minha vontade de estar ao seu lado na hora que meu próprio filho nasceu... mesmo depois que o Trunks do futuro morreu e eu não pude fazer nada... aquilo me mudou um pouco e eu consenti em demonstrar para você um pouquinho do que eu sentia, foi quando nos casamos depois do torneio de Cell, mas nunca com o Trunks... não... nunca havia demonstrado para ele como me sentia... na minha cabeça ele tinha que ser forte, mais forte que o pirralho do Kakaroto... e com o Babidi... – Vegeta abaixou a cabeça novamente para seus próprios pés, ele jamais conseguiria olhar na cara de Bulma e falar o que ele iria falar agora – eu me senti como o crual Sayiajin que eu era novamente... e fui egoísta ao querer aquela vida mesquinha de volta... mas quando apareceu o Buu e eu vi sua força, eu vi a merda que eu tinha feito... eu tinha condenado vocês dois a morte... eu tinha machucado seu coração gentil ao matar toda aquela gente no torneio de artes marciais... – mesmo olhando para os pés, Vegeta fechou os olhos e continuou – foi ali que eu notei... não, eu já tinha notado, eu já sabia, mas foi ali que eu aceitei... foi ali que eu aceitei que eu amo vocês dois... algo que nunca tinha sentido e que não fui feito pra sentir né...

\- Vegeta... – Bulma falou. Não que ela não soubesse que ele amava ela, ele já havia dito 'Eu te amo' pra ela algumas vezes, todas depois de Majin Bu, é claro, mas ela não estava aguentando ouvir tudo isso... ele levantou os o rosto para olha-la novamente e havia duas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos... Vegeta não chorava... só havia chorado em Namekusei pouco antes de morrer e era um choro de raiva por não conseguir ser forte o suficiente, mas dessa vez não... Vegeta estava chorando de tristeza, de mágoa, de arrependimento, de sentimento de culpa pelo seu passado que ela achou que nunca veria...

\- Se a minha segunda morte significasse que as únicas pessoas que eu amei na vida ficassem a salvo, era um preço mínimo a se pagar pelo mal que eu já havia feito a vocês... eu pagaria milhões de vezes esse preço..., mas... eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Bulma... por que então eu mereço uma vida tão maravilhosa como essa ao lado de vocês dois? Por que eu tenho tanta sorte assim quando eu devia estar pagando pelos meus crimes? - Bulma já estava chorando também, bem mais que as pequenas duas lágrimas que ele havia derramado. E assim como seu marido, Bulma não chorava, ela era durona... ela respirou fundo e sorriu para ele um sorriso fraco... com seus dedos ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dele e disse:

\- Eu aprendi uma coisa importantíssima nessa vida, Vegeta... quem se redime não precisa mais olhar para o passado... mas sim para o presente e para o futuro. Quem se redime, se arrependendo de verdade como você, é perdoado sim.

\- Como assim? – Ele perguntou olhando confuso para ela.

\- Ora... – Bulma falou. – Yamcha – Vegeta grunhiu ao ouvir aquele nome - já foi inimigo meu e do Goku, Tenshinhan (ele queria ser um matador!) e Chaoz, Piccolo, você, a 18, até o Buu tá bonzinho agora... o importante é o que fazemos no presente para melhorar o futuro... e você faz o melhor, eu vejo – ela alisou com carinho a bochecha dele. Vegeta colocou sua mão por cima da dela, gostando do toque suave e macio dos dedos dela no seu rosto...

\- Mas eu me arrependo tanto, tanta coisa que eu perdi... – Vegeta falou fechando os olhos. Bulma sabia que ele precisava colocar pra fora e que depois nunca mais ele falaria sobre isso, nem com ela... – Toda a sua gravidez eu nem olhei para você, para saber se você ou o bebê estavam bem... não fui te ver no hospital nem mesmo segurei o Trunks nos meus braços... perdi os primeiros passos dele, as primeiras palavras... não me admira que ele só tenha falado 'pai' muito tempo depois, eu só me tornei um pai razoável depois que a gente se casou e um pai mais ou menos depois que todos ressuscitamos após o Buu...

\- Mais ou menos? – Bulma perguntou incrédula. – Não é coisa de pai mais ou menos se sacrificar para o que filho tenha um futuro... e por acaso eu devo te lembrar do que aconteceu semana passada? – Ele abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para Bulma e não pode deixar de dá um leve sorriso ao lembrar do que ela estava falando...

**FLASHBACK – UMA SEMANA ANTES**

Bulma e Vegeta estavam dormindo já. O relógio no criado mudo de Bulma marcava 2 da manhã, de repente Vegeta acorda com um sobressalto, sentando de vez na cama, acordando Bulma. Ela se senta também, sonolenta, olhando para ele e pergunta:

\- O que houve, Vegeta?

\- O ki de Trunks – ele falou, a preocupação visível em seu rosto. Bulma colocou a mão esquerda sobre seu próprio coração. – Está... estranho. Vamos lá ver. – Ele levantou-se e Bulma também. Eles saíram correndo porta do quarto afora e duas portas adiante da deles pelo corredor ficava o quarto de Trunks. Os ouvidos de Vegeta captaram choro antes deles entrarem. Quando os dois entraram no quarto encontraram Trunks sentado em sua cama e chorando muito com as mãos nos olhos... assim como seus pais, Trunks era durão e não costumava chorar, o que era bem estranho... Os dois se sentaram um de cada lado do filho na cama, que ainda não havia percebido a presença dos pais. Bulma colocou a mão no ombro do filho e falou:

\- Trunks, o que houve? – o menino tirou as mãos olhos na mesma hora e olhou para a o rosto da mãe com a cara toda inchada. Ele gritou:

\- Mãe, você tá viva! Que bom! – E a abraçou. Bulma olhou incrédula para Vegeta por cima do ombro do filho. Como assim 'você está viva'?

\- Mas é claro que ela tá viva, moleque. – Vegeta falou colocando sua mão nas costas do menino. Trunks virou-se imediatamente e viu o pai.

\- PAI! – E Trunks abraçou com força o pai. – Você não vai deixar isso acontecer, não é? Você vai proteger todos nós, não é? – Vegeta devolveu para Bulma o mesmo olhar incrédulo que ela havia dado enquanto abraçava o filho.

\- Trunks, o que aconteceu, filho? – Bulma perguntou gentilmente. Trunks então mais calmo de está junto com os pais, desvincilhou-se do abraço com Vegeta e explicou que sonhou que Buu (o maldavo), Cell e Freeza apareciam ao mesmo tempo e matavam TODOS os Guerreiros Z, mas também os outros: Bulma, Mestre Kami, Oolong, Pual, os avós dele, Chichi, Dendê... e apenas Trunks ficava porque se escondia. E Trunks ficava sozinho no mundo... sem Dendê não havia esferas do dragão... ele então pediu desculpas por ter preocupado os pais. Bulma e Vegeta, agora bem mais tranquilos, disseram a ele que isso não tinha importância.

\- Bulma. – Vegeta falou olhando para a esposa quando Trunks havia acabado de contar a história. – Deixa isso comigo, vai dormir que você tem aquela apresentação lá logo cedo no laboratório. – Ela sorriu para Vegeta sabendo que ele lidaria com a situação da melhor maneira possível (e ela tinha mesmo que dormir...), beijou a testa do filho e disse:

\- Boa noite, Trunks, foi só um sonho malvado, estamos todos vivos, não se preocupe, estaremos aqui.

\- Boa noite mãe. – Falou o menino abraçando novamente a mãe, ela deu-lhe uma piscadela, saiu do quarto do filho e foi para o corredor deixando a porta entreaberta e foi para o quarto dos dois, deitou-se e ficou esperando Vegeta voltar, não ia dormir sem saber o que aconteceu lá só entre os dois, mas de jeito nenhum... no quarto de Trunks, Vegeta olhou para o filho e disse:

\- Trunks, olha para mim. – Rapidamente Trunks obedeceu e recebeu um leve sorriso do pai, sorrindo de volta mesmo ainda estando com os olhos bem inchados. – Eu não posso nunca garantir a você que coisas ruins não acontecerão, afinal, estamos sempre arriscando nossas vidas, e perdendo elas de vez em quando, para salvar o planeta e o universo... mas se lembre da luta contra Buu, moleque... não esqueça disso.

\- Eu lembro, pai. – Trunks respondeu deixando o sorriso morrer em seu rosto.

\- E o que foi que eu fiz? – Vegeta perguntou, cruzando os braços mesmo que ainda sorrisse de leve para ele. Trunks arregalou os olhos, meio assustado, o menino não gostava de lembrar da forma que o pai morreu... muito menos porque foi um dos últimos a vê-lo vivo.

\- Você morreu. – Trunks respondeu, meio triste, em voz baixa.

\- Trunks, eu não só morri. – Vegeta falou, descruzando os braços e alisando os cabelos cor de lilás do filho com a mão direita. Trunks olhou profundamente nos olhos do pai, aqueles olhos iguais aos da mãe dele que Vegeta tanto amava... – Eu me sacrifiquei acreditando que assim mataria Buu. Com ele morto, você e sua mãe estariam bem... e aquilo me bastava... eu não posso garantir paz para sempre para nós todos, mas eu posso garantir que eu vou proteger vocês dois até meu último minuto... eu não vou morrer assim fácil, moleque... eu sou o Príncipe dos Sayiajins... e você também é – e deu um sorriso torto para o filho, aquele que é sua marca registrada. Trunks abriu um enorme sorriso para o pai e o abraçou novamente, sendo abraçado por Vegeta também. Cerca de 15 minutos depois, Bulma impaciente de esperar por Vegeta, foi até o quarto do filho novamente. A porta estava entreaberta como ela havia deixado, o que significava que seu marido ainda estava ali. Ela abriu um pouco mais a porta e viu Vegeta sentado com Trunks abraçado a ele, dormindo com a cabeça encostada no ombro do pai e um sorriso lindo no rosto. Vegeta olhou para ela e colocou um dedo nos lábios, indicando para ela ficar em silêncio. Com muito cuidado, ele foi se levantando da cama do menino e deitando Trunks ao mesmo tempo. Os dois saíram do quarto do filho, Vegeta foi contando a ela sobre a conversa pai-filho e eles foram dormir em paz...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Vegeta voltou a abaixar os olhos para os pés, ainda sorrindo e falou:

\- Ora, eu não fiz nada demais, eu só falei a verdade para o moleque.

\- A verdade, mas você estava agindo com um excelente pai, não um pai mais ou menos, francamente. – Bulma falou e ele voltou a olhar para ela e falou:

\- A verdade mesmo é que eu queria fazer o certo desde o começo... eu queria voltar no tempo e acertar tudo.

\- Nada de voltar no tempo, Dgita! – Bulma falou rindo. – A gente sabe que não deve mexer mais com o tempo, não é mesmo?

\- É, é verdade. – Ele respondeu, nenhum dos dois chorava mais, apenas sorriam docemente um para o outro. Realmente falar tudo havia aliviado o peso que ele sentia, mesmo que não tivesse retirado o peso completamente... ele ainda queria poder fazer tudo certo, mesmo não podendo, mas agora Vegeta pelo menos sabia que estava fazendo o certo, como Bulma falou, havia se redimido... mas se houvesse uma maneira de fazer o certo ele faria... mas não havia... a não ser que... Vegeta deixou seu sorriso sumir e seu olhar vagar pelo quarto enquanto pensava... estranhando a atitude dele, Bulma perguntou:

\- E agora? O que tá pensando? – e olhando novamente para ela, ele sorriu e falou:

\- Tem um jeito de eu fazer tudo certo e não envolve voltar no tempo, eu garanto!

\- Que doideira é essa agora? – Bulma perguntou e ele a puxou para um abraço colocando as mãos na cintura dela e ainda sorrindo para ela, Vegeta a beijou nos lábios, colou sua testa na dela e falou baixinho:

\- Vamos ter outro filho... – Bulma descolou sua testa da dele arregalando os olhos para o marido.

\- QUE? – Ela perguntou quase gritando.

\- Não tão alto, sua doida. Eu to bem pertinho de você. – Vegeta falou soltando a cintura de Bulma e tapando os ouvidos. Sayiajins tinham os sentidos mais apurados para poder usá-los nas lutas, mas nada como uma audição no nível Piccolo. – Eu faço tudo certo dessa vez, eu juro. – Ele agarrou-a pela cintura novamente e Bulma sorriu. Ela teria que ver direitinho isso aí, repassar essa história com ele passo a passo, Vegeta não estava levando em consideração tudo que envolvia ao se ter um novo filho (isso ela tinha certeza), ela sabia que as intensões dele eram as melhores possíveis mas ele devia tá esquecendo algumas coisinhas em sua pressa de fazer a coisa certa...

\- Vegeta, presta bem atenção no que eu vou falar. – Bulma falou para ele ainda sorrindo. Ele achou que pudesse está perdendo quando ouviu isso dela mas era melhor escutar... – Há muita coisa que envolve ter um novo bebê... nenhuma delas é fácil... primeiramente eu vou enjoar por 3 meses...

\- Eu seguro seu cabelo enquanto você... bom... e te trago um chá – Ele falou e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Será que Vegeta teria uma resposta pronta para cada coisa que ela falasse? Ele estava tão determinado assim?

\- Quanto mais a minha barriga crescer mais dores eu terei, dores nas costas, dores nos pés... – Bulma falou e Vegeta arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela de maneira incrédula. Sério que ela estava falando isso? Logo ele, que adorava fazer massagens nela e era muito bom nisso. Entendendo o que ele quis dizer apenas com esse gesto, Bulma continuou: - Ok, já saquei... vamos ter que ter muitas horas de compras para o quarto do bebê, chamar arquitetos para fazer algo bem bonito e tudo mais, comprar enxoval... – Vegeta fez uma cara nada agradável ao ouvir a palavra 'compras' (Vegeta odiava compras e shoppings, mesmo sua esposa amando) e falou:

\- Essa parte eu passo para sua mãe... – Bulma gargalhou e falou:

\- Ok... essa ela pode fazer, mas só essa... e tem mais ainda, Dgita, o parto não é nada fácil, eu vou sentir muita dor, pode demorar muito tempo... da bolsa estourar até o Trunks nasceu foram 22h e você sabe disso.

\- Eu fico com você as horas todas, segurando sua mão ou fazendo o que você quiser. – Ele prometeu. Vegeta não a deixaria escapar essa oportunidade, ele faria qualquer coisa por isso. E parecia que ele estava ganhando essa afinal.

\- Depois que o bebê nascer teremos muitas noites sem dormir direito, muitas noites sem sexo... – ela falou levantando uma sobrancelha para ele para ver se ele entendia.

\- Só o bebê dormir e você ir me visitar na câmara de gravidade que eu... a gente resolve isso bem fácil – Vegeta respondeu dando um sorriso torto para ela.

\- É, e você vai trocar fraldas e cuidar do bebê caso eu não possa, mesmo que isso signifique perder horas de treinamento. – Bulma falou essa séria, cruzando os braços. Ela sabia que tinha tocado num ponto sensível quando ele demorou uns 3 minutos pensando, apenas olhando-a. Treinamentos eram coisa séria para ele... Mas Bulma arregalou os olhos completamente quando ele respondeu:

\- Eu faço.

\- Você faz? – Ela perguntou ainda com uma cara de espanto. Ele respondeu:

\- Não estou dizendo que vou gostar de deixar de treinar e de trocar fraldas sujas de merda... estou dizendo que eu faço. – Bulma não conseguia acreditar, ele estava mesmo comprometido com isso... mas parando para pensar o que ele fazia pelo Trunks nesses últimos anos depois de todos ressuscitarem, ela não sabia porque havia se espantado tanto. Bulma sorriu mais uma vez para, mas dessa vez era um sorriso cheio de malícia, ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço do marido e sussurrou:

\- Então, não vamos perder tempo... vamos fazer esse bebê... – e ela o beijou. Não era os beijinhos de antes, esse era um beijo bem sensual, Bulma mordeu o lábio inferior dele de leve, pedindo passagem, Vegeta abriu seus lábios e as línguas dos dois começaram a brigar. Dois minutos depois Vegeta interrompeu o beijo e disse:

\- Aguenta aí... – e levantou-se da cama em direção a cômoda que ficava abaixo da TV. Bulma falou:

\- Onde você vai? Volta aqui...

\- Ué, eu vou... – e ele parou apontou para a cômoda. Eles guardavam numa das gavetas as camisinhas (o único método contraceptivo que funcionava com os Sayiajins, já que o esperma deles era muito mais potente que o dos humanos). Bulma riu e disse:

\- Como você vai me engravidar usando isso? – Ele então entendeu sua própria burrice e voltou rindo para a cama. Vegeta fez Bulma deitar-se na cama e ficou em cima dela. Beijou-a com vontade nos lábios enquanto alisava as laterais do corpo dela ainda de camisola... Bulma perdia suas mãos na nuca do marido e nos cabelos macios dele... ela sentia a ereção dele já pressionando sua coxa... Vegeta podia não ser um homem alto (ele era até mais baixo que ela, parecia ser mais alto por causa do cabelo espetado, mas ele tinha 1,60m sem o cabelo e ela 1,63m) mas o que lhe faltava em altura era compensado em tamanho em outro lugar... ele baixava cada vez mais os beijos, passando pelo pescoço alvo de Bulma, mordiscando de leve entre os beijos molhados... ele desceu e deparou-se com as alças da camisola roda que sua mulher usava nesse momento. Vegeta, depois de muitos anos de reclamação de Bulma, havia aprendido a não destruir as peças de vestuário de sua esposa, então ele levantou o rosto do pescoço dela e retirou-lhe a camisola por cima da cabeça dela desnudando aqueles seios lindos que ela tem, ele aproveitou para tirar a própria camisa e jogou pelo quarto. Ela puxou-o para mais um beijo apaixonado enquanto suas mãozinhas subiam e desciam pelo peito e abdômen musculoso dele... Bulma então segurou o membro dele por cima dos shorts. Ele grunhiu, fechando os olhos.

\- Você nunca joga limpo. – Ele falou no meio dos grunhidos. Bulma envolveu suas pernas na cintura dele e virou, ficando por cima de Vegeta. Claro que se ele quisesse, ela não teria saído debaixo dele, então ele não estava se importando... Bulma retirou os shorts dele e abocanhou-o. Vegeta fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo... Bulma era simplesmente boa demais nisso... sempre havia sido... ela subia e descia nele, passando aquela língua quente por todo o membro avantajado do príncipe... Talvez ele devesse agradecer que Bulma havia namorado o franguinho do Yamcha por tanto tempo... com certeza ele que havia ensinado isso a ela, mas era nele, Vegeta, que ela faria para o resto de seus dias... Vegeta a fez parar, por mais que ele adorasse gozar na boca dela (e ela também adorava...), ele tinha um lugar específico para fazer pelos próximos tempos... ficando por cima dela novamente, Vegeta a beijou com ferocidade nos lábios, descendo diretamente para os seios fartos da esposa.

\- Isso... – Bulma falou entre gemidos nada contidos... Vegeta sugava ora um seio, ora outro... ele parou no vale entre eles e foi descendo... beijou cada centímetro quadrado da barriga de Bulma... barriga que logo abrigaria mais um bebê... até a calcinha de algodão, que ele tirou o mais rápido que pôde... não querendo perder tempo, Vegeta abocanhou a 'gatinha' (como ele chamava) de sua mulher, lambendo-a repetidamente... Bulma gemia alto alisando os cabelos negros dele... era por isso que Trunks dormia a 2 quartos de distância, os dois não queriam traumatizar o filho, não é? E Bulma era bem barulhenta na cama... Vegeta não descansou nenhum minuto até ela gozar: - DGITAAAA... – Sem esperar ela se recuperar, ele subiu, beijou-a na mesma hora que a penetrou. Bulma na mesma hora cravou as unhas nas costas dele, fazendo Vegeta gemer... ele empurrou-se ela, entrando e saindo num ritmo constante, forte para ela (como ela gostava), para ele não tanto (mas não menos prazeroso...) mas mais do que isso ele a machucaria, algo que Vegeta morreria antes de fazer... a cada investida Bulma falava palavrões que ela esperava que ninguém nunca a ouvisse falando... até ela gozar e ele gozar logo em seguida... Vegeta deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para um abraço... por uns cinco minutos eles ficaram assim até Vegeta levantar e pegar as peças de roupa dos dois (Trunks tinha o péssimo hábito de entrar no quarto deles bem cedo, por mais que Vegeta dissesse para ele não fazer isso). O casal se vestiu e adormeceu...

**CINCO SEMANAS DEPOIS**

O despertador de Bulma marcava 8h30 mas era sábado e eles dormiam até mais tarde nesses dias, a não ser que...

\- MÃE, PAI, POSSO IR PRA CASA DO GOTEN? – Vegeta se sentou espantado na cama enquanto Trunks se sentava no lado do pai da cama.

\- Trunks, quantas vezes eu já te disse para não nos acordar assim no sábado, moleque? – Vegeta perguntou meio com raiva para o filho. Inteligente como a mãe, Trunks olhou para o teto e disse:

\- 147 vezes... – Vegeta grunhiu e olhou para Bulma, ela dormia tranquilamente... e ela sempre acordava com essas grosserias de Trunks, brigando com ele assim como Vegeta havia feito... lentamente, Bulma despertou e sentou-se na cama também.

\- Bom dia, Vegeta. Ah Trunks também está aqui, vem cá. – Ela falou e o chamou para um abraço. Bulma o abraçou e seu nariz encostou nos cabelos lilás do filho. Ela cheirou-o e falou: - Mas o que...? – e saiu correndo para o banheiro. Pai e filho a acompanharam com o olhar. E então a seguiram. Lá estava a pobre Bulma ajoelhada em frente a privada vomitando. Vegeta sorriu e foi até a pia enquanto Trunks se desesperava:

\- Mãe! Você tá bem? Pai, como você pode sorrir assim? A mamãe tá doente! – Bulma deu descarga, tampou o vaso e sentou-se nele enquanto Vegeta, ainda sorrindo, abriu uma gaveta abaixo da pia e tirou uma caixa pequena e comprida e entregou a Bulma. Ela pegou a caixa, leu, sorriu também e olhou para o marido.

\- Acho que você tem razão, Vegeta... – Bulma falou mexendo a caixa para ele ver que era disos que ela estava falando. Vegeta foi até onde estava Trunks, passou a mão pelo ombro do filho e disse saindo do banheiro e levando o menino juntol:

\- Vamos, moleque, vamos tomar café da manhã, a essa hora sua avó já deve ter feito toneladas de comida para a gente... daqui a pouco sua mãe desce...

\- Mas ela... – Trunks respondeu olhando espantado para o pai.

\- Eu te explico no caminho. – Vegeta falou. E no caminho até a cozinha (um trajeto de 10 minutos visto que eles moravam num lugar enorme...) Vegeta realmente explicou ao filho o que se passava com a mãe dele.

\- Vocês querem ter outro filho? – Trunks perguntou olhando incrédulo para o pai. Trunks não era burro, tinha 12 e era o melhor da sala em todas as matérias, sabia de onde vinham os bebês e ficou com um pouco de nojo, mas não falou nada sobre isso. Eles chegaram à cozinha, deram bom dia aos pais de Bulma que já estavam lá, sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a comer feito Sayiajins. Cinco minutos depois, Bulma apareceu na cozinha sorrindo e segurando algo que de longe parecia uma caneta. A mãe dela olhou-a e disse:

\- Bulma, querida, o que houve?

\- Eu estou grávida! – ela respondeu. Vegeta grunhiu e disse olhando para o filho:

\- Trunks, você foi promovido de filho único a irmão mais velho... termine seu café e vá para a casa de Kakaroto fazer sei lá o que com o filho dele...

**NOVE MESES DEPOIS**

Fazia apenas algumas horas que a pequena Bra havia nascido. Todos os Briefs estavam no hospital, no quarto enquanto Bulma amamentava a menina. Vegeta manteve sua promessa: ele foi em todas as consultas e exames com Bulma, massageou as costas e pés dela, esteve com ela desde o primeiro indício de parto e durante todo o parto (que ele achou bem traumático ver sua filha sair de um dos seus lugares favoritos...), ele tinha um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto (nada como os largos sorrisos que ele guardava para Bulma e Trunks, e agora Bra também, mas mostrava que ele estava feliz)... ele teria sua nova chance de fazer tudo certo...


End file.
